1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser light source apparatus having a laser medium and a wavelength conversion element in a resonator or generally called an internal resonator type laser light source apparatus, and an image generating apparatus using the laser light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been preferable that various light source apparatus using laser light sources, such as projectors and laser printers, be small in size and have stable laser light source with small power consumption. In particular, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-66818 discloses a light source apparatus having a retroreflection mirror located within a resonator as an example of a laser light source apparatus having a resonator structure that utilizes a wavelength conversion element such as a nonlinear optical crystal and having a function to convert a fundamental wave into a higher harmonic wave to reduce the size of the light source apparatus while maintaining a predetermined resonator length.